


La melodía que guarda la roca

by FrikiMami



Series: Carpetober [3]
Category: Cantar de Flor y Espinas
Genre: Gen, Spoilers final Cantar!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami
Summary: Un poco después de la guerra... en aquel valle, una pequeña hada toca, y todos escuchan
Series: Carpetober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400
Kudos: 3





	La melodía que guarda la roca

**Author's Note:**

> Si podéis, leedlo con esta canción:
> 
> https://youtu.be/FPlt5oDUnOA
> 
> Y os advierto de los mega-maxi-spoilers del final de Cantar! Quien avisa no es traidor ;)

Habitaba la melodía en aquel valle. Como si el alma de la instrumentista resonara con las piedras para hacerlas despertar, agudas pero profundas. Los pequeños mazos que portaba en sus manos casi no golpeaban la superficie. Revoloteaba frenética, al ritmo del compás que ella misma marcaba, de una a otra, de otra a una.  
Todo era distinto ahora. Tan distinto que incluso a ellas, acostumbradas al ritmo cambiante de las estaciones, les estaba costando acostumbrarse a aquel nuevo hogar donde ahora se refugiaban.

Clinc, clinc, clinc. Resonaba la piedra. 

Apoyado en un árbol, muy cerca, el dueño de una sonrisa que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se conformaba para otros, sino para sí misma. No era gigante y desmesurada como antaño, no. Era ligera pero desenfadada, natural. Sin los artificios de la Corte que antes le ataba.  
Sobre su frente las marcas de un episodio que seguramente nunca acabaran de sanar. Los restos de una flor y unas espinas que no sólo habían marcado su vida, si no las de todos los habitantes de aquel valle. Seguramente incluso las vidas de muchos seres como él, que esparcidos por el faewild, aún no sabían que, por fin, había un refugio seguro. Fuera de la guerra eterna entre las Cortes. Fuera del ciclo que les había regido durante tantos años. 

Clinc, clinc, clinc. 

Resonó el eco del instrumento en otra figura alada. Sus alas refulgentes, delicadas, elegantes. Ella guardaría el secreto que la melodía ocultaba, como siempre hacía. Pero esta vez no correría a venderlo. A unos y a otros, sacando provecho de las sutilezas que regían el interior de las Cortes. Para llegar más alto. Siempre más alto.  
Por una vez, tomó partido. Y su corazón le decía que fue la decisión correcta. Ellos la habían protegido. Ahora sería ella, sus objetos, sus secretos, los que ayudarían a hacer de aquel valle un hogar seguro para todos los descarrilado. Para aquella quinta estación que se había conformado. Los hijos de la Tormenta. 

Clinc, clinc, clinc. 

A lo lejos, como si su piel fuese una tecla más de aquella pétrea melodía, se veía una masa enorme de rocas que, cuando te fijabas, se movía lentamente. Como si, por una vez, no tuviese que salir corriendo a proteger a nadie. Y, cuando la mirada del espectador parpadeaba un par de veces y sus iris se acoplaban a la luz cada vez más tenue del valle, se daba cuenta de que se movía, al ritmo lento y pausado de cada nota.  
Y las flores crecían a su delante, detrás e incluso encima suyo, casi mientras las iba plantando, como si aquella melodía les gritara insistentemente: “¡Despertad, que es primavera!”; y las manos de su cuidador les arrullaran como una canción de cuna: “Tranquilas pequeñas, que un buen jardinero os cuida”.

Clinc, clinc, clinc. 

Reinaba la oscuridad sobre el valle, pero las miradas que se despegaran de aquel instrumento y alzaran la vista al cielo, verían que la noche aún no había llegado. Sin embargo, aquel atardecer sobre el valle se había visto ensombrecido por las grises nubes, el viento y, poco a poco, unas gotas de lluvia que mojaban sus rostros.  
Pero el viento no rugía feroz, las gotas buscaban ser el reflejo caleidoscópico de la vegetación que las rodeaba, y el trueno parecía rellenar los compases de aquella melodía. Y, por un momento, el hada que tocaba, con sus diminutos moños del color del trigo del verano, creyó escuchar en ellos …

...Hija mía....

Y como vino, se fue. La dulce tormenta que las acunaba.


End file.
